


air.

by bassgoboom (misconceptionsof)



Series: subdivisions [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, only tagged jjongcentric ships bc this is his pov but to be clear this is still an orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misconceptionsof/pseuds/bassgoboom
Summary: And now it’s all either of them can think about, all any of them can think about. He knows it. The air in the room is always thick with tension. The implication that they’re going to do this and they’re not going to want to stop.Jonghyun can’t imagine wanting to stop. But they haven’t even started yet. He shouldn’t get ahead of himself.//It actually starts way before Jinki thinks it does.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Series: subdivisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633144
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	air.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for enjoying the last one i hope you like this one as well! if you're new, part 1 is technically not required reading. if you're returning, you'll understand why.

Jonghyun is not good at keeping secrets, and he’s not great at being subtle, but he’s good at noticing things. He’s observant, and luckily for him, his groupmates have the same shortcomings he does.

It starts one evening when Minho comes back from the gym, absolutely drenched and breathless, and Jonghyun _watches_ Kibum get turned on. He starts tapping his heel, scratching at his forearm, Jonghyun catches the blush that runs up his neck. He doesn’t stop clearing his throat the entire time Minho’s in the shower. And the minute they all hear the shower squeak off, he books it, saying something about being exhausted.

Jonghyun watches him round the corner, mainly out of sight, already stripping his top layer off before heading into Minho’s room.

It’s not the first time Jonghyun’s noticed it. But it’s the first time he decides to do something about it.

He’s positioned right up against Jinki with an arm around his shoulders while the scene plays out. When he stands up, not long after Kibum’s left, he drags his fingers along the nape of Jinki’s neck. “I’m going to bed too,” he says.

He’s fully seated on top of Jinki, who knows how long after, grinding hard when Jonghyun hears the first broken moan, echoing from behind him. Jinki’s too far gone to notice, chest red and bitten and kissed, completely blissed out. He gets like this a lot, when Jonghyun is giving him exactly what he knows he likes, when he knows Jonghyun will throw his legs over his shoulders later, when his face twists up and he can’t help but let out a crackling sigh with every breath. Jonghyun knows the room could collapse around them and Jonghyun could blow the dust away and it would all be the same to Jinki.

But the sound, the moan, doesn’t come from Jinki.

The question of which of his members made the noise is running through his mind when he comes, knocks the wind entirely out of him, paints all the way up Jinki’s chest.

Jinki lets out a cry at the same time someone else does. Jonghyun hopes they’re both because of him.

-

Jonghyun gets it, is the thing. It’s late, and Minho, Taemin, and himself have been at the gym for a few hours now, and Jonghyun has his hands on Taemin’s feet while he does sit ups, and they’re both looking over at Minho like he’s a piece of meat.

Jonghyun _gets_ it. Gets why Kibum has been known, more and more frequently, to essentially drop everything to fuck Minho the second he gets home from the gym (and honestly, it’s probably why they don’t go to the gym together. Jonghyun’s never had a less productive workout than this one). It’s everything from the way he pushes air from his lungs to the satisfaction on his face when he’s finished a rep to the way his throat bobs up and down when he takes big gulps from his water.

He can’t tell if Minho’s doing it on purpose or if he’s not even conscious of it.

“Are you gonna ask him?” Taemin asks, crossing his arms on his knees. His voice is lowered so only Jonghyun can hear it. “Just so you know, he’s a little shy. More than me, anyway.”

“That’s not saying much. You’re the most shameless person I’ve ever met.”

“Try to refrain from dirty talk until you actually get me naked.”

Jonghyun huffs, not even directing his eyes back at Taemin. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

Taemin reaches his hand over, landing his hand on top of Jonghyun’s thigh. He can feel blush creeping up his neck. “You’re the one that asked to fuck me.”

They hear the sharp crash of weights dropping before hearing Minho project: “we should hit the showers, it’s getting late. What the hell are you guys talking about over there?”

They end up in the showers, all three of them, with a little bit of hand holding on Taemin’s part. Sometime in between when Taemin brings up the fact that Minho and Kibum are fucking and when Minho agrees to the arrangement, Taemin slips to his knees and gets Minho’s dick in his mouth under the running water.

Jonghyun is under a different showerhead washing his hair, not breaking eye contact with Minho as he does.

“Wow.”

“What do you say?” Jonghyun’s practiced his sultry and inviting voice, knows it works on Jinki. Not that Jinki is hard to turn on.

“Jinki’s okay with this?” Minho asks, voice steady, like Taemin’s mouth isn’t on him at all. Like he has an iron will. Jonghyun watches his abdomen twitch under the stream of water, like he’s trying with everything he has to hold back. He would be lying if that in itself didn’t turn him on.

“It was his idea,” Jonghyun says, watching the way Minho’s eyes turn to stone at the sentence.

There’s a beat, all Jonghyun can hear is running water and the sound of Taemin sucking at the head of Minho’s cock. It’s _lewd_ , cuts through the dense air between them. “No, it wasn’t.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Jonghyun says, smile playing on his lips. “But you should’ve seen him when I suggested it. He came on the spot.”

Minho groans, letting a hand fall to the back of Taemin’s head, fingers carding into his hair. Taemin moans around him, and Jonghyun realizes that out of all of them, he knows the least about what Taemin is into. What Taemin would want out of this. Minho and Kibum have been fucking for god knows how long, Jinki and Jonghyun have been together for ages. Assuming Taemin would be interested was educated by almost nothing other than a knowing glance he’ll sometimes throw Jonghyun’s way before they leave him in the living room, or the kitchen, or backstage before a performance.

But it’s immediately filthy, the sound Taemin chokes out when Minho pulls him closer, and the eye contact that Minho doesn’t break with Jonghyun when his hips start kicking forward into Taemin’s mouth.

“Is that a yes?” Jonghyun says it when he starts to see Minho’s knuckles turn white against the black of Taemin’s hair, when he watches Minho’s jaw drop, voice finally crumbling.

The “yes” Minho moans back is breathy and hot, head fallen against the shower wall. It’s less of an answer and more of a moan, but Jonghyun takes it as a yes regardless.

“Good,” he says, lets Taemin finish him off while Jonghyun watches with wind roaring in his ears. He waits until he gets home to get off, ends up coming so far down Jinki’s throat at the memory, at the anticipation, knowing Jinki’s coming for the exact same reasons.

-

The morning of, Jonghyun is at the head of their kitchen table, arms crossed, leaning back in his chair.

“Jinki and my room later?” he asks, nonchalantly, the easiest way to do it, to open the floodgates. There are nods all around the table. “Good. I’ll let you know when we’re ready.”

Jonghyun’s the instigator, always the one to let others know when they’re ready. He was like this when he first started sleeping with Jinki, calling the shots, a guiding hand. A gentle one. A knowing one. He knew what Jinki wanted.

(Jinki wanted hands all over him, stroking his sides, parting his legs. Wanted Jonghyun’s mouth on him, fingers in him, could read him like a book. Jinki can come with two fingers and a coaxing suggestion. Jinki comes like a coil snapping back into place, hands scrambling, voice broken, like Jonghyun knew he would.)

He knows what Jinki wants.

(Jinki wants to see Taemin on his knees. After Jonghyun came home from the gym he painted the picture of Taemin swallowing around Minho, snapped his hips into Jinki hard while describing it to him until tears started flowing. Until the knee hooked over Jonghyun’s elbow became a crushing vice grip.

Jinki wants to watch Kibum and Minho go at it. After Jonghyun brings it up to Jinki but before they bring it up to the others, there’s an instance where the two of them are quiet enough that they can hear intimately what Minho and Kibum are doing to each other. Jonghyun has Jinki up against their shared wall, one hand holding Jinki’s dick firmly and the other with one finger against Jinki’s lips, silencing him.

Jonghyun pulls him to the steady beat of the pounding against the wall, and when there’s a cry from the other side, he whispers, so Jinki has to be quiet to hear, “I wonder what his face looks like right now.”

He doesn’t let Jinki stop until Kibum and Minho are done, until Jonghyun has to kiss him quiet, until Jonghyun swallows his ragged breaths, until he swallows his own come of Jonghyun’s fingers.)

He knows what the others want, too. Or at least he asks.

“Should I bring anything?” Minho asks, ears a little pink.

“Like what?”

“Lube?”

“We’ve got it covered.”

“Kibum likes strawberry,” Taemin says, taking a bite of his breakfast. “Do you have that kind?”

Jonghyun, decidedly, does not know what Taemin wants. He flicks an eyebrow up at Kibum, who groans.

“Yeah, we’ve got strawberry.”

Jonghyun is observant. He prides himself in it. And he has no idea where that came from.

He does know what Kibum wants, though.

(Kibum wants to be in charge. Loves to call the shots. Even if, maybe especially if, the shots dictate someone else in charge. Jonghyun knows what it sounds like for Kibum to demand Minho put his hands on his throat, or to fuck him until he cries.

Kibum moans pornographically and on purpose, puts on a show. It was little things of letting Jonghyun and Jinki know what he wanted from them without ever having to tell them. Showing he’s in charge again, showing off just enough that they get the hint of what he wants. And they’re going to give it to him, because Kibum is irresistible like this.

He has so much shame sometimes, and so little in others.

And Jonghyun doesn’t know what exactly Taemin’s comment means, that Taemin’s gone digging through Kibum’s bedside table without permission, or even if it means they’ve been sleeping together. He supposes he’s going to find out.)

“Any more requests? Or questions?” Jonghyun manages to make this sound alluring rather than mechanical.

Kibum clears his throat. “Should we prep before we get there?”

“Depends,” Jonghyun smirks, “on if you want that to be part of it or not.”

(Jinki gets off on it. That’s always part of it.

The first time Jonghyun slept with him, it was part of the slow build. Jonghyun wanted to make it good for him, wanted to draw it out for him, wanted to wring it out of him until he was whining and canting his hips up to get any stimulation at all. Jonghyun could have just gotten him off like that, knew it immediately, entirely untouched. He knows it now, too.

Only now, he knows that Jinki can go again and again, Jonghyun doesn’t have to worry about it being over once Jinki starts clenching around three of his fingers, pressing his heels into the bed, gasping into his bitten lip. Jinki will come again later, with Jonghyun pressed all the way inside him with a hand on his dick and teeth dragging against his collarbone. Jinki will come again later, after they’re making out lazily for who knows how long, and he starts grinding into Jonghyun’s hip and moaning into his ear.

Jonghyun has a personal goal to make sure Jinki comes several times tonight. He wants the preparation to be a part of it. And more than anything, he wants the others to watch him do it. He wants them to be amazed by him, more than they already are, almost as much as Jonghyun is.)

“How do we know,” Minho starts, ears entirely red now, “what we want to be a part of it?”

“I told you he was shy,” Taemin says, under his breath.

“Shut up. I’ve never done this before.”

Jinki speaks up, then. “I don’t think any of us have.”

(Jonghyun and Jinki certainly haven’t. They never wanted to, even, until it came to the others. It was always just the two of them, until Jonghyun broke the dam. “We should just invite them in here with us, don’t you think?”

And now it’s all either of them can think about, all any of them can think about. He knows it. The air in the room is always thick with sexual tension. The knowledge that they’ve listened to each other get off. The knowledge that they’re going to get to touch each other. The implication that they’re going to do this and they’re not going to want to stop.

Jonghyun can’t imagine wanting to stop. But they haven’t even started yet. He shouldn’t get ahead of himself.)

“We’ll figure it out,” Jonghyun smiles, leaning forward in his chair, starts digging into his breakfast.

-

Jinki’s nervous, Jonghyun can tell. The air between them, in the entire room, is thick and slows everything down, and it takes forever for the others to creak open their door, knowing they don’t have to shut it again. An open invitation. Jonghyun’s gotten comfortable in the clothes he usually wears to bed in the heat, vibrates in the knowledge that they’ll be coming off. That maybe Jinki won’t be the one to take them off.

He shivers at the thought, looks over at Jinki, and is immediately overcome by the need to comfort him.

“You’re so cute.” Jonghyun can see the gears working in his head, a little nervous, a little overwhelmed. Probably doesn’t know how many times he’s going to come tonight. The thought itself gets Jonghyun excited. Getting Jinki to come more than once is like an Olympic sport to him.

But Jinki just looks overwhelmed for a moment, starts saying something, but Jonghyun cuts him off with a kiss.

If Jonghyun thought even for a moment that Jinki didn’t want this, he’d put an end to it. The others would understand. He’d make sure of it.

Jonghyun rubs at the back of Jinki’s neck, kisses him so feather light that Jinki will have to focus on the feel of it. When he pulls back, he starts searching Jinki’s eyes for a hint of genuine hesitation.

“You still want to do this?”

The change in Jinki’s eyes is visible. They glaze over, the way they do when Jonghyun typically propositions him, a look that slices through the tension in the room, and they’re kissing again, softly at first, until Jonghyun can’t help himself.

Jinki is _irresistible_ , melts underneath him, pliable when he’s eager, lets Jonghyun settle between his legs. It’s addicting, getting him like this, feeling his skin get hot under his cool hands when Jonghyun lays him down so he’s flat on his back. Jonghyun could have him forever like this, breathing fire into his mouth, excited and hungry for him.

He’s almost too into it to notice that Taemin’s already in the room, only notices when Jinki pulls away to blush, and Jonghyun rolls over next to him, watches Taemin stalk over like a lion. Of course he’s looking at Jinki like _that_. Everyone should.

And it’s _so_ hot when they start kissing. Jonghyun saw Taemin go down on Minho in the showers the other day, knows what kind of determination he has in him, but watching Jinki kiss someone else is an entirely different animal. He almost starts off hesitant before he nearly evaporates underneath Taemin’s touch.

Jonghyun’s almost too distracted by the way Jinki starts arching underneath him to notice when Minho and Kibum come in. Minho comes over to sit on the edge of the bed, looking a little out of his element. Kibum pushes Taemin off of Jinki, directly into Jonghyun’s lap.

“I better get my turn with him,” Taemin says, settling into the bed with a smile on his face. He’s pulling at the bottom of his shirt, but it doesn’t look like it’s out of nervousness. He’s overeager.

“You will. Everyone will. That’s sort of the point,” Jonghyun smiles, starts pulling the shirt up off Taemin, places a cool hand on his leg so he doesn’t vibrate out of his skin.

When the shirt comes off, Taemin’s wearing a knowing grin. “This is all for him, yeah?”

Jonghyun turns his head back to Kibum and Jinki, bare chests pressed together, Jinki keening under Kibum’s mouth. Jinki’s face is completely relaxed under Kibum’s hands, blissed without touching him. Kibum whispers something in his ear that shocks his eyes open, and Kibum is slinking on top of him, self-satisfied and sly. And the second he detaches from Jinki with a last kiss, Taemin is right in his place.

It’s so satisfying, watching the way they all want him.

Jonghyun goes straight for his ear, knows it’ll make Jinki whine, and it makes him groan, a forced sound from his lips. He finds and squeezes Jonghyun’s thigh for some sense of grounding under Taemin’s touch, so new to him.

And Jonghyun can’t help but let his hands trail all over Jinki’s torso, grazing his chest, feel how much he’s already started to breathe laboriously, how hard his nipples are in the cool air. Can’t help but attach his mouth to Jinki’s neck and leave a mark until he starts pushing his hips into Taemin’s hands.

He licks a stripe over the hickey, makes his way back up to Jinki’s ear, whispers: “you’re being so good for us,” and feels the shuddering moan run through his body and cutting through the air.

Taemin stops, Kibum stops, Minho stops, they all look watch him realize he’s gotten all of their attention. And his face is so warm under Jonghyun’s mouth, under their gazes, under the knowledge that they really are all here for him.

And then Taemin starts to touch him, finally, seems shocked by the look and feel of him.

This was the part that Jonghyun was excited about: only he has seen Jinki naked and open and begging and exhausted from overstimulation. Only he has seen him hard and aching to be touched. So, when Taemin’s jaw drops, mumbles something about the weight of Jinki in his hands, starts mouthing at him _through_ his underwear, words just fall from Jonghyun’s mouth.

“Taemin,” he says, waits for him to answer. There’s a hum in response, not detaching his mouth from Jinki’s underwear, vibrating against him. “Does he taste good? Are you gonna tell him how good he is?”

It doesn’t matter as much if Taemin’s into it, though Jonghyun hopes he is, but the full-body flush he sees on Jinki is well worth it. He watches Taemin’s eyes flick up towards Jinki between his legs, on top of the darkening spot of Jinki’s underwear at the head of his cock, and he wants to push it more.

“Why don’t you take it off? He wants you to,” he says, letting it roll off his tongue. And Taemin still doesn’t answer, but he takes off Jinki’s underwear, leaves it around his ankles. Too eager and impatient to take them entirely off. The next thing out of his mouth is almost a demand, just to see how far he can get him. “Taemin—”

“Jinki,” Taemin says, a kitten-smile on his mouth. “What do _you_ want me to do?”

“Punk,” Jonghyun says, but he could say any number of things about him. Taemin is sly, and he behaves like he’s in control. And he sticks his tongue out at Jonghyun, because he’s going to be a brat to Jonghyun. To all of them. Except Jinki.

And Jinki says: “kiss him.”

And Jonghyun wants more than anything to get Jinki off like this. _Kiss him_ , like it’s the only thing he’s thought of since the idea was brought up. _Kiss him_ like Jinki will really be brought to the edge by it. And Taemin obliges, because of course he does, because he’s so eager to do what Jinki wants from him.

Taemin’s straddling Jinki’s thigh, and Jonghyun moves down Jinki’s body so he can kiss him properly.

It’s hardly a conscious decision to kiss Taemin like he hadn’t been kissed in years, but he’s so hungry for it. And Taemin chooses now to just take it, sighing into Jonghyun’s open mouth, kissing him back in slow motion, letting Jonghyun take charge. Taemin pulls him in by the shoulder, whines under his mouth, when Jonghyun’s tongue runs along his.

Jonghyun’s starting to think Taemin has somewhat of an insatiable oral fixation.

Because he _is_ getting off on it. Jonghyun’s hand at Taemin’s waist moves with the sway of Taemin’s hips while he grinds down onto Jinki’s thigh, impossibly close to his dick. And Jonghyun can only focus on Taemin’s whining and Jinki’s exasperation, he’s only slightly deterred by the thump from behind him, Kibum and Minho clearly getting started as well.

After not too long, they’re hardly kissing, just exhaling into each other’s mouths while Jonghyun’s hand is clasped at Taemin’s hip bone, and Taemin’s hand is desperately grasping at Jonghyun’s shoulder so they don’t fall over.

“Taemin,” Jinki says, voice already breathy. Jonghyun doesn’t even need to look to know that Jinki’s leaking onto his own stomach. “Take off your underwear.”

“I don’t want to be the first one naked,” is what Taemin says after he breaks off.

“I’m the first one naked,” Jinki says.

Taemin gestures down to his feet. “You still have socks.”

“Well take them off, and then we can get rid of your clothes,” Jinki keeps going, out of breath, voice edging on a little desperate. He has the opposite of Minho’s complete composure, and no one’s even touching him yet. Jinki looks at all of them individually, Jonghyun follows his eyes. “All of your clothes.”

There’s always something so sexy about when Jinki asks for it, demands it, needs it. Jonghyun wouldn’t dare deny him.

And then when everyone on the bed is officially naked, Taemin takes his place back at Jinki’s hip, starting to roll against him, and Jonghyun turns around to Kibum and Minho.

It’s way sexier than he even imagined: Minho under Kibum, red in the face, unclear if it’s from embarrassment or heat or the way Kibum seems to be teasing the absolute shit out of him. The other day Minho was so _composed_. Maybe it’s the way Kibum knows exactly how Minho ticks, uses it to his advantage.

Kibum is leaning back, hands on Minho’s thighs, swiveling his hips, smile spread across his entire face. He looks _enticing_ , entirely. He doesn’t even seem to notice that Jonghyun’s watching them, reaches down to ease onto Minho’s cock.

“Didn’t want the prep to be a part of it?” Jonghyun asks, letting his hand rest on Minho’s chest, stroking him gently.

Kibum’s breath is steady but effortful. “Not for me. Maybe for him. Later.”

Minho starts to whine under Jonghyun’s touch, squirming while Kibum settles on his hips and grinds down. He looks _tortured_ , face scrunched up, head tossed back, thumbs grazing Kibum’s hip bones but not really touching him. Trained.

It’s so different. Kibum has a hold on him that no one else seems to. Jonghyun is _fascinated_ , and the more Kibum works his hips the more flushed Minho gets, and he keeps mumbling something until it’s loud enough that Jonghyun can hear. A desperate “ _Kibum_.”

“Ugh,” Kibum says, kitten smile on his lips. He doesn’t even seem to be breaking a sweat, but he stays at the angle he’s at, hips canted forward, head tossed back in between his shoulders. “Jonghyun, can you please kiss him?”

“Is that what I’m here for?” Jonghyun lets out an exasperated laugh, but Minho’s hand is traveling up the back of his thigh.

Jonghyun’s not looking, but he can hear Kibum’s smile. “He needs it.”

And the look on Minho’s face is honestly heartbreaking, he _looks_ like he needs it. So Jonghyun kisses him too, Minho who still has Kibum’s lip balm (because god knows he doesn’t wear it on his own), Jonghyun who’s still feeling the aftereffect of Taemin’s mouth on him. The way he kisses back, it’s more of a sigh of relief than anything else.

Jonghyun can hear wisped remarks that cut through the air about how Minho’s a _sap_ and about how Minho needs this to get off at all. And Minho is more or less moaning directly into Jonghyun’s open mouth, his groping having traveled from the back of his thigh to the front, taken a lazy hold on his dick, almost too fucked out to do anything other than palm at him.

As a response, Jonghyun’s thumb finds its way to a fresh hickey Kibum left below his collarbone, presses into it to feel Minho choke into his mouth.

He likes this part better, though, ensuring that the others are being serviced. Helping get Minho off with Kibum. Helping get Jinki off with Taemin. This is, irrefutably, the best part.

It’s working: Kibum’s moaning is getting more intense, and he’s sat up to properly ride Minho’s dick. It’s enthralling.

And Jinki’s almost there too, probably not even aware that he’s starting to let out little whines, and it’s probably a surprise to him when his orgasm rocks out in between himself and Taemin. It’s without a single thought that Jonghyun detaches from Minho to reach over and grab a handful of Jinki’s hair, already a little sweaty against his scalp, pulling just enough to make him whine harder and cant his hips up farther.

Jinki has an impeccable refractory period, and even though he’s more or less collapsed underneath Taemin’s weight, he keeps going. And Jonghyun feels his own dick twitch when Jinki says, “are you gonna come for me?”

And Jonghyun has to kiss him the second Taemin chokes and collapses on his chest, has to lick life back into his exhausted mouth, so he knows they’re not done. Not even close. They’re only getting started. Jonghyun is starting to ache, now, just a little, at the way Minho and Kibum have stopped taking it easy behind him, at the way Jinki looks completely blissed out.

He leaves a trail, soft kisses on his slacked jaw, little nips at his collarbone, brushes hair off Taemin’s forehead and leaves his hand there. There’s come snaking its way high up Jinki’s chest, a mixture of both of theirs, bitter on his tongue. Taemin’s jaw is slack and open, and Jonghyun kisses him deep, makes sure he tastes it too. He hears Jinki moan, watches his dick start to twitch between them.

Jonghyun tugs a bit at Taemin’s hair. “Will you suck him off?” Asks nicely this time so maybe he’ll cooperate.

And Taemin nods, blissed into compliance, or maybe he’s just overeager to get his mouth on Jinki. Jonghyun couldn’t blame him.

Jonghyun moves down Jinki’s body, climbs in between his legs, opens them easily. Jinki is so easy to open up. His thighs are soft and pliable, so sensitive. Even with everything going on around him, Jonghyun knows exactly how to touch him to have his attention turn back to him. Even with Kibum and Minho’s moaning getting more intense, their movements shaking the bed, Jonghyun knows how to touch Jinki to make the rest of the world fall away from him.

But there’s something so sexy about watching him watch the other two. Jonghyun just lets it happen. Jinki only looks away once to watch Taemin lick all the way up his cock, drag his tongue across the head before he’s even hard. When he’s still whining at overstimulation.

Jonghyun doesn’t even think Jinki notices that Taemin detaches himself from him to let Jonghyun stick two fingers in his mouth to get them wet. The sounds are all the same. Taemin really gets off on this. Jonghyun himself almost chokes at the way Taemin swallows around his fingers.

Jonghyun’s circling one finger at Jinki’s asshole absentmindedly. He says, almost casually, “I wonder if they know if this is supposed to be an orgy.”

Without waiting for an answer, he pushes inside and starts to kiss at Jinki’s thighs, knows it relaxes him enough for him to start going quickly. Jonghyun’s memorized the feel of him, knows the difference between a Jinki who’s relaxed enough to start taking three fingers almost immediately and a Jinki who needs a gentle coaxing. Knows exactly how to give him a gentle coaxing.

Kibum spits back, “oh fuck you.”

“I’m busy fucking Jinki,” he says, adds a second finger. The slide is easy; Jonghyun always spends so much time opening him up. Jinki chuckles, rumbles against him, starts pushing back. “Whenever you two decide to join us.”

And at that point things start moving a little quicker. Maybe they’re all being spurred on by Kibum and Minho getting closer, unmistakable even without the wall separating them. For the first time, without the wall separating them. It’s at this point that Jonghyun really starts to notice how hard he is, with Jinki grinding back onto his fingers and up into Taemin’s mouth, with the filthy moans filling the room, the air is _thick_ with tension.

Like when Kibum and Minho come, everything else will shatter with them. Jinki makes direct eye-contact with him, then, an acknowledgement that _this_ is what they’ve been building up to for god knows how long.

And they do, loudly, like they’re showing off, like it’s the best sex they’ve ever had, and Jonghyun nearly believes it. He has nothing to rock against, not a free hand to palm himself with, wonders if it’d be possible for him to come at the sound alone with no stimulation anywhere other than his long fingers drilling into his boyfriend.

He wonders if in the commotion Jinki realizes that Taemin’s snuck his own finger inside of him as well, right alongside Jonghyun’s. He wonders if even Taemin realizes he’s done that or if his wandering hands are that hard to restrain. Like they have a mind of their own.

And then Kibum is on Jinki too, nipping at his chest. And Jonghyun feels Minho fall to his side, doesn’t look back at him but hopes he’s taking advantage of Jinki’s sensitive legs.

Jinki’s close again already. He’s whining, voice cracking, squeezing around his fingers. He can’t figure out what to do with his hips anymore, to grind them back onto the fingers inside him or to test Taemin’s gag reflex any further than he already has. Jonghyun can’t help the words that flow from him. He knows exactly what Jinki likes to hear.

“Look how good you are for us,” and Jinki starts to melt, “letting us all take care of you. You’re perfect.”

Jonghyun watches Taemin’s eyebrows draw in, feels his finger thrust at a different angle, dragging against him harshly. Jonghyun doesn’t hear so much as experience the orgasm ripping from Jinki’s throat and his entire body, opening wide and snapping shut like a vice on all of them.

It’s with a protective instinct that he holds Jinki’s hips down so he doesn’t make Taemin choke on his cock as well as his come. He lets him come down completely, completely immovable from his spot.

The air in the room releases with him, going off like a bomb, pushing from his body like wind. Like time should be measured by before Jinki’s come and after.

Taemin gets up and off the bed, leaves the room for a moment while they all watch Jinki regain a regular heartbeat. Jonghyun can only think about how perfect he is like this. How beautiful he is like this. How sexy he is and how good for them. He only realizes he’s saying this out loud when Jinki peels an eye open and smiles at him.

Jonghyun kisses the tops of his thighs, all the way down to where Minho’s body is, noticing that he’s started grinding against his own fingers soundlessly. He gets up and kneels next to him, trying not to hinder Minho’s movements, kisses the screwed-up expression off his face.

“Couldn’t wait?” he asks, trailing his hands down Minho’s sides, under Minho’s leg.

“Not after that,” Minho’s breathing is effortful, like he’s concentrating hard on the angle of his hand and less on the feel of it. Jonghyun has to move again so he’s in between Minho’s legs now, trails his hands in between his legs, squeezes the very top of Minho’s elevated thigh. He pulls them both so they’re no longer at the foot of the bed. Minho hardly notices, continues to huff through it, focusing on the labored grind on his fingers. “I don’t do this often.”

Jonghyun smirks and sneaks a finger alongside Minho’s, speaks to him casually so maybe he’ll relax. Minho’s pretty wet, Jonghyun smiles at the closed bottle of lube at the foot of the bed. The slide is relatively easy, leads Jonghyun to believe that even if he hasn’t done it often, he’s done it recently. “What made you decide to?”

Minho’s letting little whines escape from his mouth while Jonghyun starts taking over. He’s tight around his fingers, but not so much that it’s difficult to open him up, and it’s not long before he adds two fingers to replace the one Minho takes out.

“Was watching you fuck Jinki,” Minho says, voice cracking along the edges. Taemin’s joined them back on the bed, had brought water for Jinki while he winds himself back up, which is sweet. “You’re so good with your hands.”

Jonghyun curls his fingers the next time he pulls back, watches the expression on his face change and the tendons in his neck start straining. “I can show you what else I’m good with.”

Taemin lays down beside them, without preamble grabs hold of Minho’s cock, which makes his hips thrust up and land hard back down on Jonghyun’s fingers. Jonghyun can feel him crumbling, but even so Minho returns the favor and grabs hold of Taemin’s dick beside him, and then they’re jerking each other off rather leisurely given the current situation.

“Okay, okay,” Minho says, starting to look pained. “Holy shit I need you to fuck me.”

He finds himself blushing at it. It’s not the same way Jinki will ask, not the same way Kibum will ask as Jonghyun hears it through the wall. Minho’s neck is straining, and it makes Jonghyun truly believe that he _needs_ him.

He wants to tease him more, too, but can’t bring himself to. Minho is sweaty and strong and out of breath and essentially _begging_ for him. That in itself is probably an accomplishment. And Jonghyun’s spent all this time so god damn hard he’s not sure how long he’d be able to tease Minho anyway before getting just as desperate.

“Yeah,” he says, pushes himself forward, traps Taemin’s hand in between them while Jonghyun gets his footing, grabbing at his thighs. There’s a beat where Jonghyun looks up at Minho, says before he can stop himself: “say it again.”

“ _God_ ,” Minho lets out a whine, the same one they hear through the wall, the same one he was breathing into Jonghyun’s mouth while Kibum was teasing him earlier. “ _Jonghyun_.”

And he’s satisfied with that, presses into him slow enough that he doesn’t come on the spot. Jonghyun has one hand on Minho’s chest, feels the rough pounding of his heart under him, feels Taemin’s hand pull at Minho, squeezing his fingers, tickling the hair on Jonghyun’s stomach as he pushes forward.

They settle into a rhythm, Jonghyun thrusting into Minho while Taemin has his cock in his hand. Minho’s capability for jacking Taemin off has dwindled down to nothing.

Minho’s face is screwed up tight, but Jonghyun watches him take a peek at Kibum and Jinki next to them. Jonghyun’s aware, too, the way Jinki’s whispering dirty into Kibum’s ear like the rest of them wouldn’t be able to hear them. Probably because anyone else could say anything and Jinki would be none the wiser. Always in his own little world.

“Who are you watching?” Jonghyun asks, drives into him hard.

Minho looks back up at him, and _god_ he looks wrecked. It’s hot air that gets pushed back at him. “What?”

Jonghyun dips a finger in Taemin’s open mouth and circles Minho’s nipple, rubs over it with his thumb. “Are you watching Kibum because you know how well he takes it? Or are you watching Jinki because you want him next? I think he could definitely go for one more round with you.”

Jonghyun feels it, the way Minho squeezes around him. His heavy breathing turns into fiery grunts, and his chest gets warm under Jonghyun’s hand.

“ _God_ Jonghyun,” is all he says at first. Jonghyun gives him time, slows his pace down to let Minho feel every movement like its own gust of wind. He wants Minho to float. He wants to draw the words out of him. It takes a moment for Minho to realize that it isn’t just dirty talk, Jonghyun wants an answer. “I want them both.”

“Yeah?” Jonghyun picks up the pace again, adjusting his hands on Minho’s body, gleaning with sweat.

“Don’t you?” Minho asks, and it hits him hard like a punch in the gut. Of course he does. He wants all of them, in every combination. There are only so many hours in a night. So much room on this bed. Next time will come.

He says as much, hanging his head down from his shoulders, one hand still on Minho’s chest and the other on his hips to drill into him harder. And Minho is rolling his hips up, into Taemin’s fist. He’s starting to get close, Jonghyun can tell, compounded, if Jonghyun is reading that correctly, by the implication that they’ll be doing this again.

The entire room fades to the sides, all he hears is Minho’s heavy breathing, all he can feel is Minho surrounding him, vice-tight on his cock, so much more stimulation than he’s gotten for the rest of the night.

“You’re getting close?” Minho asks, like he’s asking for permission, pushes the question from his lungs effortfully. Jonghyun knows he has the stamina to last longer. And usually, Jonghyun would too. But this is all so much.

And then, almost on purpose, when Jonghyun breathes out a sound of affirmation, Minho clenches around him, lets a rough sigh fall from his lips, and Jonghyun’s orgasm takes him by such surprise that he leaves claw marks down the front of Minho’s chest. He lets his body fall forward, wind knocked completely out of him. And then Minho is right behind him, legs tight around his waist, wringing everything he can out of Jonghyun’s cock while it’s still inside of him.

He could cry, he really could, and his orgasm last for what feels like a full minute before he even thinks about pulling out.

The thing that makes him turn is head is the way Taemin’s started to jack himself off desperately. It’s almost comical. Jonghyun’s out of breath, but he still manages to say: “You know that’s what we’re here for, don’t you?”

Taemin pulls a lip between his teeth while he struggles to tear his hand away from himself. Jonghyun can’t blame him, the way everyone around him is crumbling, he can hear Jinki and Kibum both about to come apart. It’s unbelievably hot, saturating the air, infecting Taemin with desperate need. And Taemin is fire-red, so hard it looks like it hurts, whines when Jonghyun grabs him.

His hips jump up when Jinki comes for, what, the third time that night, Jonghyun knows the sound well. By this point, everyone must. Jonghyun drags his thumb across Taemin’s head, starts working at him with both hands. Taemin is clawing at the sheets like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Taemin’s not very vocal. Maybe his mouth is usually too occupied to really say anything.

But then Kibum reaches over, not to really help out, but to lay a thumb on Taemin’s tongue, giving him something to do with his mouth. He groans in distaste, almost, but Jonghyun can _feel_ in his hand the way his cock reacts to the sensation of having his mouth full.

“I’ll bite you,” Taemin says, Kibum’s thumb impeding his speech but not keeping him from making a snide remark.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Kibum responds, smile sly on his face.

Taemin is pulsing in his hand, getting closer to the edge, plain on his face. Jonghyun drags his teeth over his nipple, and he comes hard, throbbing, with a squeak and every muscle in his body stretching out. His back arches, and ribbons of come paint his chest, and it’s enthralling to watch.

Jonghyun decides to give him a minute to breathe and recuperate.

He turns his attention to Kibum, who looks properly fucked, hair a mess. Jonghyun gets the instinctive desire to brush it away from his face. He still has a thumb in Taemin’s mouth, pressing down on his palette, and Jonghyun’s positive that will get Taemin going again.

They’re on either side of Taemin, and Jonghyun has to lean over to kiss him. Jonghyun’s never kissed Kibum before, either, and it’s warm and so natural. Open-mouthed, lazy, a little wet. So sweet. He’d managed to avoid kissing his best friend the entire night, but it consumes him.

Jonghyun pulls away after his tongue makes a pass over a bitten corner of his mouth. Taemin has a hand on the back of Jonghyun’s thigh, steadying him in his upright position, holding him there. The hand Kibum’s laid on Jonghyun’s jaw has a wet thumb. It reminds him.

“Are you guys fucking?”

Kibum huffs out a small laugh, “right now?”

“No, like, before this,” Jonghyun’s smiling, letting one hand rest on Kibum’s collarbone. “You just keep saying shit that makes me think you guys have hooked up before.”

“Yeah I mean we’ve been hooking up,” Taemin says. “But we haven’t _been fucking_. I wouldn’t fuck Kibum.”

“You’re a pain. I’m a really good fuck and you’re missing out.” Jonghyun’s honestly in disbelief, can’t decide who to look at.

The thing about Jonghyun is that he prides himself on being observant, and he also knows more than anything that Kibum is not subtle in any sense of the word. The day Minho and Kibum finally had sex Jonghyun could _feel_ it in the air. It was disgustingly obvious. There’s no way Jonghyun could have missed this.

“You should eat him out.”

It’s an idea that is hardly fully formed, other than the image of watching Kibum having his ass eaten while he’s already been fucked by two people tonight being surreally sexy. The look on Kibum’s face, his kitten smile is back, spurs him on.

Taemin snorts. “You’re so bossy. And I don’t want to get up yet.”

Jonghyun looks back up at Kibum. “Sit on his face.”

They both notice the way Taemin’s dick twitches in between them. Kibum’s voice is low in his throat when he responds. “Yeah.”

Jonghyun looks down at Taemin. “You good with that?” Taemin nods, basically pulls Kibum’s hips towards him. “Tap us if you can’t breathe.”

Jonghyun matches Kibum’s movements: while Kibum straddles Taemin’s face, Jonghyun swings one leg around so he’s straddling his stomach. He looks Kibum up and down, grazes his stomach and legs with his hands while he settles himself down onto Taemin’s mouth.

It’s filthy, the face Kibum makes and the sounds coming from Taemin the second he lets his thighs relax. Kibum’s hardly settled down before he has to grab onto Jonghyun’s shoulders for support, and he’s in awe at the movement of his hips, watches Kibum’s cock start to harden again in front of him.

His breathing starts out even, relaxed, a little amused. Jonghyun doesn’t know if Taemin’s done this before, if he’s thought to do it to Kibum, though he seemed eager enough. Whether he has or not, he seems to be good at it. Kibum’s breath hitches after Taemin’s hands disappear behind him, spreading him open or sliding next to his tongue, Jonghyun’s not at the angle to be sure.

It’s addictive to watch, the flex of Kibum’s abdominal muscles in the effort to keep himself upright, to keep grinding onto Taemin’s fingers and tongue. The way his teeth grind on his lip in effort to keep in the little whimpers. It almost keeps Jonghyun from touching him back, to let himself watch while Kibum looks all the way through him while he enjoys himself.

But he can’t help but reach down and pull at Kibum’s cock, pull the moan directly from his throat, shattering the air around them.

The half-cry he lets out as soon as Jonghyun grabs hold is swallowed by his kiss, and it’s deeper now than it was before. Kibum breathing hot air directly into Jonghyun’s lungs, pulling at the hair at the base of his neck, whimpering every time he loses his balance and has to readjust himself on Taemin’s mouth.

“Shit,” Kibum breathes, voice almost entirely gone. Jonghyun’s heard him and Minho go for longer, just as loud, but it’s the combination of all the hands that have been on him that’s really getting him worked up, unable to actually formulate real sounds.

That’s new: Kibum too fucked out to be too loud. Jonghyun can’t decide if that’s satisfying or a shame.

Jonghyun’s hold on him is wet and strong. Kibum’s already come twice, and he’s throbbing in his hand. And Jonghyun loves this part. He doesn’t have to be a part of it, he just wants to be there when it happens. He wants to contribute, even if everyone else is too wrapped up in their own pleasure to grab at his dick, weighed between them. He hardly even notices.

Jonghyun adjusts his grip, flicks his wrist around to run a thumb hard along the bottom of the shaft and Kibum claws him so hard in the shoulder he may have broken skin. Instead, Jonghyun watches his legs shake.

Taemin does whine again, sending a shiver all the way through Kibum and then through Jonghyun, and taps the side of Kibum’s thigh. Jonghyun lifts him up with two hands on Kibum’s ass, looks over his shoulder to Taemin’s face.

It’s a filthy sight. His lips are full and bruised, hair plastered to his forehead, eyes closed while he takes some much-needed breath. If Jonghyun’s hands weren’t busy he would brush the hair out of his eyes.

“What’s up, baby?”

Taemin scowls a bit at that but pleads anyway. “Touch me. I can’t believe neither of you are touching me.”

“Now who’s being bossy?” Jonghyun says, smiling, a little out of breath with how hard he is. He’s almost lightheaded at the constant churning in his gut, but it really only turns him on more. But he slips off Taemin’s stomach, raises his hands to Kibum’s head and directs him down to Taemin’s cock, leaking and red.

Watching Kibum reach for the base of Taemin’s dick and guide it into his mouth is almost painful, the hollow wrap of his lips around the tip is slow and purposeful. Kibum’s taking his time to moan around him and settle his hips back down onto Taemin’s open mouth. Jonghyun can’t even touch himself, he’s so turned on by it.

This is when he leans back and brushes the hair out of Taemin’s face, watches him lick a stripe against Kibum’s asshole and press his thumb inside. He twists his head to the side, thorough and determined as he is with everything. And the more Kibum pushes his hips back and moans around his cock the more into it he gets.

Jonghyun makes a mental note to let him get fucked—really fucked next time. Even though his hands and mouth are so good for the rest of them. He can’t help but want every part of him—of all of them.

He’s more or less collapsed in between the four of them, Minho and Jinki whining to his left and Kibum and Taemin to his right. At this angle he can watch Kibum’s fluttering asshole as he gets closer while hearing the telltale signs of Jinki’s broken final release. Four in one night isn’t so bad.

He’ll have them aim for more next time. Even if they have to go all night.

All these things he’s thinking like he’s in a wind tunnel. About the inevitable next time buzzing past him. The movement around him getting louder and higher but unable to focus on anything but the hard lines of Taemin’s face. Wondering what he’d look like if he were really getting taken care of.

Jonghyun hears Kibum choke on Taemin’s cock while he squeezes an ass cheek, face so open while he comes that Jonghyun can feel himself twitch against his own stomach. It shakes Jonghyun out of his line of thought. It’s not long after that that Kibum is grinding down hard again, moaning loudly, and comes weakly across Taemin’s chest.

And then they’re all catching their breath around him, and he’s so horny but so exhausted that he doesn’t think he has enough energy to get himself off if he tried. His hand lays at his hip and he thinks distantly that if someone were to touch him he’d pass out.

It’s almost like they can hear him, like his thoughts are being projected across the room. It’s not long until all of their hands are on him at the same time.

Jinki’s at his shoulder, fingers and lips buzzing into his skin, saying something he can’t quite understand, and Taemin is kissing him rough and dirty and Jonghyun can feel his breath all the way in the back of his throat. It’s unclear when he detached himself from Kibum, but he can’t open his eyes to see. Wind still roars in Jonghyun’s ears.

There are hands running down his chest, playing at his hip bones, not touching him. He only looks when someone wraps their fingers along the base of his cock. The view Jonghyun has of Kibum feeding his dick to Minho is definitely going to drive him crazy.

Jonghyun feels himself moaning, feels Taemin hum into his mouth, feels Minho breathe against his cock. With whatever strength he has left in him, one hand laces into Minho’s hair, keeping him in place.

Minho’s mouth is beautiful, lazy but practiced. Tongue hot against him, groaning at Jonghyun’s grip.

Taemin’s nipped his way down his chest, leaving a line of red spots down to his nipple, hardening under his tongue. Even that is too much.

The churning in his gut is a rolling boil, and his skin is prickling with every touch, and Jinki is at his mouth, and over the roaring he can hear him: “You’re so fucking sexy.”

 _That_ gets him. As much as Jonghyun loves sending praise toward Jinki, there’s nothing like the way he feels upon hearing it right back in his own ear.

And he feels like he hasn’t seen Jinki in ages. So much has happened since they’ve had their hands on each other, so much has happened since it’s been just the two of them. Jonghyun, in the desert haze, makes a mental note that next time he’s going to make the rest of them watch. Jonghyun knows how to fuck Jinki right, and they all need to know it.

It’s all of this, everything, piling on top of him, and his body doesn’t even warn him before his orgasm hits him full force, knocking the wind out of him. Four pairs of hands, four mouths, all on him, buzzing all the way through his skin.

Jinki is licking into his mouth when he cries out, breathes him in like he always does.

Minho is still swallowing around him, not letting up off his cock until he stops coming. Through lidded eyes he watches Minho finally pull off, red bitten lips dragging across his head torturously.

And they don’t stop, they don’t let up, none of them.

The bed is on another plane where their bodies are so connected he truly can't tell where any of them begins or where he ends. They stroke his belly and his hips and whisper into his thighs and his throat, lulling him into a trance just as easily as they had shaken him to orgasm.

He’s pretty sure he’s the first to fall asleep after that, even though the others have exhausted themselves more, but he can’t help but be content at his core. They’re all stroking him so slowly, easing him into the best kind of relaxation.

Jonghyun’s a light sleeper, pretty sure he feels the dip in the bed at some point, a rustling around the pillows, and he wonders if any of them have left.

He peels his eyes open in the morning to Jinki under his arm, smiling and looking up at him. But the other three are there too, Taemin at his side, and Minho and Kibum at the foot of the bed.

It’s a deep contentment he feels, surrounded by them.

-

But that’s just Jonghyun.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the premise didn't turn y'all off and also that you are enjoying my Porn Study. unsure whether i'm getting better or worse at this bug i hope ur enjoying the journey
> 
> follow me on twitter @chwesbian if you're into that
> 
> kibum next!!


End file.
